Yuuki Koizumi
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Early Life When she was young Yuuki was always painfully shy and aloof from the other kids her age and didn't really talk or play with anyone except her close best friend Michelle Smiles. When she entered high school Michelle moved away and hasn't seen her since then, soon she got her job at Café de Mystère she became close friends with Miharu Kirishima, Alex Storm and, Aiko Mizuki. Yuuki's Personality Yuuki was really she when she was younger but her childhood friend Michelle Smiles got her to be more social with others around her. Now a young adult she is very out going and trusting person who'll help anyone who needs help. Asagi's Perosnality Appearence Powers Memory Palace- She was born with the innate ability to remember anything she sees perfectly. *Adoptive Muscle Memory- She has mastered many self-defense styles just by watching others preform them. *Knowledge Replication-She can understand and explain others abilities and personalities with ease allowing her to counter their fighting style and powers with ease. : Absolute Immortality-Why she gave her life to protect the little girl from the armed robbers, JC took a liking to her and gave her the ultimate immortality, Butterfly Drive, which prevents all who have the seal of the butterfly from dying no matter what even if you go back in time to prevent them from ever receiving the gift in the first palace. : Power Replication- She can copy anyone's power to a lesser degree but only for a short amount of time. : Butterfly Scattering-She turns into a swarm of red and black butterflies due to the Butterfly Drive which she uses to maneuver around the battlefield quickly. : Swordsmanship- She was trained in the way of kendo since she was little (the opposet of her friend Michelle who learned German swordplay) *Space-Time Slicing-Akuma grants its wilder the power to cut throw the space-time continuum to create attacks that can't be blocked. *Sword Beam Emission-Akuma also can throw pressurized energy off of it for long distance attacks. *Omnipresential Attack-One of (Sword form) Akuma is attacking and killing almost anything no matter what. : Usurp Worth- Yuuki took Asagi's place as head Shinigami, by simply drawing Akuma from her sheath. Asagi : Absolute Defense- Asagi can block just about any attack from a multitude of weapons. : Ultimate Fighter- She is a master of over 19 different fighting styles. : Scythe Proficiency- Akuma's scythe form can only be used Asagi. : Shinigami Physiology- Asagi is a powerful shinigami *Weapon Manipulation- Asagi can control Akuma even if she isn't touching it. *Irreversible Destruction-All wounds caused by Akuma cannot be healed *Strength Absorption- She can absorb the vigor and strenght of those she is fighting by making physical contact with them. Akuma : Counter- : Conceptual Attacks- : Weaknesses (Yuuki and Asagi) Cute things (Asagi) has Hemophobia (Yuuki) Being alone Affiliations Yatagarasu- Fimbulwinter- Trivia Asagi is type Psychopomp known as a Shinigami Category:Truth™ Category:Female Characters Category:WIP Category:Level 8 Category:Human Category:Good